Crash Bash beta
Crash Bash is a Playstation Game developed in 2000 by Eurocom software and it would the final Crash game to be made exclusively for the Sony Playstation Consoles. Crash Bash turned out to be a commercial success selling over 1 million units in just a year of it's released but a lot of things from the beta differ from its final release Naughty Dog Making the Game? When the game was announced it was thought that Naughty Dog the original creators of Crash Bandicoot were making the game but this was proven to be false because Naughty Dog had nothing to do with the game's development this was a mistake. Minor Differences This is a list of some the minor differences that were changed in the final version (minor differences- graphical, sound, and name changes) *Drain Bash originally had stone crates in a earlier beta and in more finalized beta it had regular Crash Bandicoot wumpa crates *Drain Bash had a lamp at the top that would shine down *In every crate crush level wumpas would make bouncing noises *In the Big Bad Fox, Komodo Moe & Joe's boss icons were Bart and Homer *In the beta character select there are no good and evil sides *Toxic dash had a different background *In manic panic if someone got hit with a bomb while on foot Crash boots would show up when they got hit *The Bearminator boss battle took place in an oil rig rather than an ice cap *In Space Bash there is a huge "re-elect mayor cortex" sign *In the Space Bash crystal challenge the background stays the same *The colour palette for every character is different than in the final version (except Koala Kong) *In any pogo level when you landed on a crate your score would have colour *Different HUD's in early version *Kilos instead of Pounds *Mines in Tank Levels looked Different *Differents statistics for trophies Name Changes *Sky Ball to Sky Balls *Drain Damage to Drain Bash *Pogo Bouncer to Pogo Padlock Major Differences In the beta of Crash Bash there were some major differences such as: controll differences, changed levels *In Oxide Ride first your avoiding bouncing barells that Oxide is throwing and in Crash Ball you try to hit him with the balls *In Crash Dash levels X would be to accelerate *There was a removed level called Pogo Pharoh *In Keg Kaboom there was two ideas first idea: Everyone is dropping gun powder and you have to set your oppenents trails on fire. Second Idea: Barrels are chasing you and you have to avoid them *In the beta there was a cheat menu it let you: change the settings ex: ai bots, rumble, limit camera. It also had a level select and you could change the awards this was kept in the PAL version *In Pogo Levels there were originally wumpa fruit *In N. Ballism health would be 25 instead of 20 *In Crate Crush levels its harder to pick up wumpas because your character seems to repel away from wumpas slightly *Warp Rooms originally had levels in different orders How to access the full beta To access the Crash Bash all you need is a Crash Bash demo ex: Jampack Winter 2000, Spyro 3. Go to the main menu and enter in the code left, right, left right(2), left, right(3), left, right(4), left, right(5) nothing will tell you if you did this right. Then go to adventure or battle mode when you pause the game at the bottom of the screen it should say cheat menu 12345.PNG|Palette Change 18.png|Different order 17.png|Re-elect Cortex 16.png|Light at the top and regular crates 15.png 14.jpg|No gems 13.jpg|Green Ships 11.jpg|Different HUD 8.jpg|Coloured Points 6.jpg|No good or evil 5.jpg|Removed Level 4.jpg 3.png|Cheat Menu 2.png|Beta Keg Kaboom Unknown.jpg|Drain Bash Crystal Challenge Toxic dash.PNG|Toxic Dash Oxide ride.PNG|Oxide Ride PT1 Oxide ride 2.PNG|Oxide Chase Mallet mash.PNG|Mallet Mash Kjhgfde.PNG|Bearminator Drain bash.PNG|Stone Crates Dot dash.PNG|X to accelerate Crash bash keg kaboom.PNG|Barrels chasing you Cheat menu.PNG|Pause Screen Big bad fox.PNG|Homer and Bart OLD MINES.jpg NBALLISM.jpg|25 Health Points Mybash-35.jpg Mybash-34.jpg|Trophy Statistics Mybash-33.jpg Betarules.jpg|Beta Rules Crashbash screen009.jpg CrashBash PS Editeur 001.jpg Beta warp room.jpg|Beta Warp Room Crashbash 16-172750 640w.jpg Crashbash 14-172748 640w.jpg Crash bash 12.jpg Crash BALL.jpg|Second Versions of Ships 01-159392 640w.jpg|Podium Betatrailer.jpg References http://hpzr.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=games&action=print&thread=1031 Category:Crash Bandicoot Beta's